warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan List
To make it easier for everyone to know which clans we each own, Cotton and I (Meadow) put this list together and are going to place and active or inactive mark next to it. Made by Cotton and Meadow, Please feel free to add in any clans you know into this page that need to be added. Any inactive clans may be subject to deletion or the owner may request completely remake the clan for usage with the current community. Rogue Groups will be included in this list Clan Total: 150 Owned by One Member: Bird *BirchClan - Status: Inactive Cinder *CastleClan - Status: Inactive *HawkClan - Status: Inactive *MossClan - Status: Inactive *RushClan - Status: Inactive *ScratchClan - Status: Inactive *SharpClan - Status: Inactive *SwiftClan - Status: Inactive Cotton *AdderClan - Status: Inactive *BriarClan - Status: Active *Future BriarClan - Status: Inactive *CloudClan - Status: Inactive *CrowClan - Status: Inactive *DeathClan - Status: Inactive *DeathClan/ Devil's Mountain - Status: Inactive *FateClan - Status: Active *LunarClan - Status: Inactive *RunningClan - Status: Inactive *SageClan - Status: Inactive *WillowClan - Status: Semi-active Dead/Blackstar *FlameClan- Status: Inactive Destiny *DisneyClan - Status: Inactive *DawnClan - Status: Inactive *Future DawnClan - Status: Inactive *JewelClan - Status: Inactive *MoorClan - Status: Inactive *RockClan - Status: Inactive Eagle *LifeClan -Status: Inactive Elo *BladeClan - Status: Inactive *FreezeClan - Status: Inactive *HighwayClan - Status: Inactive *InfernoClan - Status: Inactive *SparkClan - Status: Inactive *ShardClan - Status: Inactive *VampyyriClan - Status: Inactive Holly *DesertClan - Status: Inactive *GhostClan - Status: Inactive *GorgeClan - Status: Inactive *MistClan - Status: Inactive *NightClan - Status: Inactive *OrangeClan - Status: Inactive *SnakeClan - Status: Inactive *YellowClan - Status: Inactive Leaf *EarthClan - Status: Inactive *FableClan - Status: Inactive Leafeh *JadeClan - Status: Inactive *RippleClan - Status: Inactive Love *ZeldaClan - Status: Inactive *SpottedClan - Status: Inactive Luna/Leia * BirdClan - Status: Inactive * BlazeClan - Status: Inactive * ColorClan - Status: Inactive * CreekClan - Status: Inactive * DarknessClan - Status: Inactive * DisneyClan - Status: Inactive * FallenClan - Status: Inactive * ForestClan - Status: Inactive * FrostClan - Status: Inactive * LilacClan - Status: Inactive * MachineClan - Status: Inactive * MewClan - Status: Inactive * MorningClan - Status: Inactive * RisingClan - Status: Inactive * SmokeClan - Status: Inactive * StreamClan - Status: Inactive ''Non-Clan Groups/Adoptions;'' * Cloud Cat Adoption - Status: Inactive * Daisy Warrior and Apprentice Adoption - Status: Inactive * Hidden Kit Adoption - Status: Inactive * Tabby Kit Adoption - Status: Inactive Meadow *AirClan - Status: Inactive *CharredClan - Status: Inactive *FlowerClan - Status: Inactive *GreenClan - Status: Active *HopeClan - Status: Active *LimeClan - Status: Inactive *MidnightClan - Status: Active *PinkClan - Status: Active *RainbowClan - Status- Inactive *WitchClan-Status - Inactive Mist *SeaClan - Status: Inactive Pheonix *AquaClan - Status: Inactive *AlchemyClan - Status: Inactive *BreezeClan - Status: Inactive *CityClan - Status: Inactive *DragonClan - Status: Inactive *LunaClan - Status: Inactive *Past AlchemyClan - Status: Inactive *PearlClan - Status: Inactive *ReservoirClan - Status: Inactive *SandstormClan - Status: Inactive *SolClan - Status: Inactive *SoulClan - Status: Inactive *SpectrumClan - Status: Inactive Shorts *CondorClan - Status : Inactive *HillClan - Status : Inactive *Past HillClan - Status : Inactive *Sea-HorseClan - Status: Inactive *SorceryClan - Status : Inactive Shuckle *EmotionClan - Status: Inactive *IslandClan - Status: Inactive *StagClan - Status: Inactive Sky *PeppermintClan - Status: Inactive *WaveClan - Status: Inactive Trout *CoraggiosoClan - Status: Inactive *RedClan - Status: Inactive Vi *BirdsClan - Status: Inactive *DarknessClan - Status: Inactive *DuneClan - Status: Inactve *DuskClan - Status: Inactive *Future DuskClan - Status: Inactive *EternalClan - Status: Inactive *FireClan - Status: Inactive *GanonClan - Status: Inactive *LeafClan - Status: Inactive *MovieClan - Status: Inactive *MysticClan - Status: Inactive *StormClan - Status: Inactive *TawnyClan - Status: Inactive Wafflez *TsunamiClan - Status: Inactive Wild *DemonClan - Status: Inactive *HackClan - Status: Inactive Wisteria *MagmaClan - Status: Inactive *AngeliciClan - Status: Inactive *PurpleClan - Status: Active *TealClan - Status: Active Xain *SnowClan - Status: Inactive *PineClan - Status: Inactive *HeatherClan - Status: Inactive Joint-Owned Clans: Bird and Dead/Blackstar *HetaliaClan - Status: Inactive Bird and Vi *KuroClan - Status: Inactive Cotton and Meadow *FoxClan - Status: Inactive *FallingClan - Status: Active *The Blazers-Status: Inactive *MothClan -Status: Inactive Holly and Meadow *ShatteredClan - Status: Inactive Love and Meadow *LoveClan - Status: Inactive Meadow, Cotton, Cinder, Eagie *ElementClan - Status: Inactive Sky and Phoenix *JusticeClan - Status: Inactive Vi/4pinkbear and Phoenix *AshClan - Status: Inactive Troutie and Holly *AmuletClan - Status: Inactive *MononokeClan - Status: Active Rouge Groups owned by One Member Cinder *Cold Rogues - Status: Inactive Eagle *Black Night Rouges - Status: Inactive Luna * Flame Claw Rogues - Status: Inactive * Kittypets - Status: Inactive * Laboratory - Status: Inactive * The Organization - Status: Inactive Meadow(Also owned by Cotton) *Grey Eyes - Status: Inactive *Souls of Darkness - Status: Inactive *The Blazers - Status: Inactive Mist *Cittagazze - Status: Inactive Pheonix *Cats Against Excessive Mating - Status: Inactive Sky *Arc Cats - Status: Inactive Vi *The Abandoned - Status: Inactive *The Asylum - Status: Inactive *Beauty Cats - Status: Inactive *Cats of the Wild - Status: Inactive *Dark Forest - Status: Inactive *Golden Vampires - Status: Inactive *Group 935 - Status: Inactive *Group 936 - Status: Inactive *Dark Hollow - Status: Inactive *Dark Rogues - Status: Inactive *Loners and Rogues - Status: Inactive *Past-Time Grove - Status: Inactive *Sand Weavers - Status: Inactive *Snow Tunnels - Status: Inactive *StarClan - Status: Inactive *United Cats of the Forest - Status: Inactive Category:List Category:Project Reconstruction Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG